It's Better to Have Loved and Lost: Chapter 1
by dancin-hamster
Summary: The basic plotline of Kingdom Hearts, but more indepth, all the parts that disney left out.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

* * *

Sora waited on the docks of Destination Island, the waves crashed upon the shore and the smell of the ocean rushed into his face. "Sora," Kairi whispered as she approached him.

She rested her hand on his shoulder, he was slightly startled. He turned around and looked up at her, "Hi. What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to look for Riku."

"I couldn't find him, but I was wondering, will you help me find supplies for the ship, we're leaving tomorrow still, right?" Kairi asked, she gave a look of innocence to butter him up.  
"Uhh," he looked at her eyes, her big blue eyes that he loved, "how can I resist?" He got up and stretched out his arms.

"So," he began, "what supplies do we need?"

"Oh, some rope, a bit of food, and -- huh! Riku!"

"Hey Kairi, I've been looking for you for a while," Riku said quietly and charmingly came near her.  
"Well, I'm glad you're here because I need you to help Sora and I to gather all the supplies for our voyage," she whipped her hair around and walked off shifting her hips flirtatiously.  
"Riku," Sora started, "I'm able to get all the stuff we need by myself."

"Well then, I'll be waiting here for the supplies so I can build the boat. Why don't you go tell her that you can do it yourself; in the meanwhile I'll split the paupu fruit with Kairi," Riku agreed.

Riku jumped off the dock and onto the beach. Sora raged with anger. Him splitting the paupu fruit with Kairi? Kairi was his girl, well, in his thoughts. The paupu fruit would bind them to be with each other forever. Sora ran off to get Kairi, his thoughts were still on the fact that Riku was going to ask Kairi to split the paupu fruit with him.

"Kairi! Kairi!" He called as he roamed the beaches. She was sitting on the beach, her hands propped her up in the position she was in. The breeze blew her hair back as she basked in the sun, he thought she was so beautiful. He didn't want to break the calm, silent picture. He wanted to keep that moment forever, as he gazed at her he wanted to hold her. She turned around, she looked him up and down, and turned back around. Sora sat down next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kairi commented.  
"Yeah," Sora looked at her, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She looked over at him, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Kairi asked.

"No, no," Sora shyly responded.

"What? C'mon, tell me. We've been best friends since we were babies. C'mon," she begged.

"Kairi," Riku was back.

He walked up to the two of them, and sat on the opposite side of Kairi. "Kairi, you look really nice. I mean really, absolutely, just--just… gorgeous."

"Stop it, you're such a tease!"

"Any way," Sora said, trying to get back on the subject, "Are you guys ready for tomorrow? Or, Riku, do you still need to build the raft?"

"Oh, no, I've been done for hours, now. I was just walking across the south side of the beach, I found some very beautiful shells that reminded me of you and, well, I, here… let me get it."

Riku searched through his pack and pulled out a shell necklace. He gently held it up in front of Kairi's face. "HUH!" she gasped, "it's gorgeous!"

"Here, let me," he took the necklace and tied it around her neck, making sure that Sora saw every gesture and every touch.

"Thank you," Kairi wrapped her arms around Riku. She walked off, feeling the ridges of the shells.

Sora tried to hide his anger, but it was so difficult for him. "I'm gonna go get some rest for tomorrow, see ya," Riku dashed off after Kairi.

In the distance, Sora could here Riku offering Kairi to take her home. Sora sat on the beach, deserted by his friends. He just stared at the sunset, to him, it really was beautiful.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

* * *

Sora laid in his bed, staring up at the glowing stars stuck on his sealing; all he could think of was Kairi, _how could she just go off with him and believe him and his crap?_ Then he started to think about Riku. _Riku,_ he thought, _he stole Kairi from me… I hate him… but he and I used to be such close friends… but friends aren't supposed to steal friends' girls… that jerk… I should go up to him and… _he kept thinking; he clenched his fists, tighter, and tighter, they turned red.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed.

Sora jolted up in his bed, "Kairi?" he wondered, _if she was really in trouble, _he thought,_ she would just get help from Riku._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SORA! HELP!" Kairi screamed again.

"WHAT!" _she needs my help! _He thought. (On a personal note: duh Sora! No, she's just randomly screaming for help.)

Sora looked out his window, the beach was black… it just got darker and darker. Whatever it was seemed to be coming out of nowhere…

Sora ran out of his bed and grabbed his wooden sword he used for practicing; he knew it was pathetic, but he didn't have anything else to use in his defense. He swam out to the island, all the dark figures were starting to look like something, but what? "Sora!" he heard someone call out. "Sora! Thank God you're here!"

"Riku!" Sora replied. There were so many things he wanted to say to Riku, but now wasn't the time he realized.

"What happened here? Where's Kairi?" Sora kept questioning.

"I-I don't know!" he said as he took a swing at the figures with a stick, "They just kept coming up outta nowhere! Then they started attacking and heading towards Kairi's hut. I tried to get through them, but by the time I got there, they had already taken her!"

"WHAT! YOU LET THOSE THINGS TAKE HER? YOU IDIOT!" Sora screamed.

"CALM DOWN!" Riku bellowed back, "WE'LL FIND HER! NOW SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

Suddenly, what seemed to be a huge black cloud of the creatures came up to attack them, "What I wanna know is…" Sora began, fighting off a group of the things with his wooden sword, "is why weren't you watching her and protecting her? Hmm!"

"CHILL OUT SORA!" Riku yelled as he took out 3 of the creatures in one hit, "it's not like it was my responsibility! I'm not her babysitter or anything!"

"Well when you split the paupu fruit, it eternally binds the two people together, and not just as friends, so you were supposed to protect her!" he replied, taking a swing that took out 12 creatures.

"Is that what this is all about! That paupu fruit! Sora! I never split the fruit with her! I was just doing it to tick you off! I know she's your girl you retard!" Riku replied, pausing as he did, just staring at Sora in disgust. Disgusted because of Sora's lack of trust in him. Suddenly, the ground shook and he began to be dragged into the ground.

"SORA!" he yelled for help.

He reached his hand up; all Sora could do was watch, he was still in shock from the previous statement. "SORA!" he screamed again, Sora was abruptly knocked back to reality, he saw Riku being dragged into the ground.

"HOLD ON RIKU!" Sora screamed as he reached for his hand.

Riku desperately tried to fight the creatures, "SORA!"

"RIKU!" but by the time he got there to help his friend, it was too late.

Mysteriously, all the creatures vanished, and the ground shook again. Sora felt something hovering over his shoulder; he slowly turned around and saw a giant creature. He dropped his wooden sword; his bottom lip quivering… "I…am going…to die…" he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

* * *

Sora looked up at the gigantic, black figure standing before him, intimidating him to the point of almost certain death. He gazed at the beast's piercing, overwhelming eyes. It lifted its massive arm and swung it at Sora, knocking him to the ground. Sora quickly tried to recover, rubbing his head from the fall. He looked up at the monster, which was about to strike another blow, this time to the head. Sora rolled out of the way and quickly got up to his feet.

He searched the area around him for a weapon he could use. In the distance he saw his sword; he ran towards the sword. The beast pulled his hand out of the ground, leaving a colossal hole in the ground. He looked over to see Sora trying to retrieve a weapon. He caught up to Sora, picked him up from the ground before he could reach the sword, and began to squeeze. "HUH!" he gasped for air as it began to squeeze harder and harder.

Then, suddenly, it jerked back and moaned in agony, dropping Sora in the process. Sora breathed in heavily, looking up at the beast, and wondering why it let him go. He shook his head; _I can't be worrying about this now,_ he thought to himself. He looked to the side of him, sitting there was the sword. He picked it up, and ran towards the beast. It was recovering from whatever it was that attacked him. He noticed Sora running up to him, and attempted to grab him, and punched his hand into the ground. It just barely missed Sora. The beast tried to pull his arm out of the ground, but it was stuck.

Sora noticed the weakness, _its punch is too strong for its own good, as long as I keep moving, it can't hit me!_ He chuckled, and swiftly climbed the beast's arm. The thing felt something tickling his arm, he looked over to see Sora climbing it; it made a confused look on its face. Sora looked at his face, and whispered, "This is for Kairi," as he struck the beast.

At first, it didn't feel any pain, I mean, it's just a wooden sword hitting a gigantic beast, what could it do to hurt it? But, as he continued to hit the beast, he got angrier, and angrier, and the blows became harder, and harder. Eventually, the pain set in, and the beast roared in agony. It tried to shake Sora off, but he couldn't do it; Sora was determined to destroy this being, whatever it was.

Finally, the beast gave up and roared in pain; he was finished. Sora jumped of his arm and began to run off. He didn't know exactly where to go at the moment, but he knew he couldn't stay on the island. He had to leave; he had to find Kairi. He ran past the cave; when he did, he paused, and looked into it. Something was drawing him closer to it. He walked in, "I'm coming Kairi."


End file.
